The Lost Potter
by LeoValdezIsLife
Summary: What if the whole Story of Harry Potter was wrong? What if Harry had a twin sister who began to fall in love with his worst enemy? Join Harry and Maya in their Adventures through Hogwarts and watch them grow from children to adults... (TRIGGER WARNING) I originally wrote this on my Wattpad account Leo Valdez is life but I decided to rewrite it here and make it better.
1. Chapter 1

_Itwas the night of October 31st and Lily and James Potter taking care of their children Maya and Harry Potter._

_Suddenly there was a knock on the door. James ran downstairs. Thinking it was Padfoot or Moony, James didn't take his wand with him._

 _All of a sudden James yelled "LILY ITS HIM! Take the kids and run!"_

 _Lily kissed both of the kids on their heads and bent down._

 _"No matter what happens mommy loves you!" Lily said to her children._

 _Then Voldemort rushed into the room._

 _"Please not my children!" Lily cried._

 _"Move out of the was you fool and I will spare your life!" Said Voldemort._

 _"Never!" Cried Lily._

 _"Have it your way!" Yelled Voldemort. "AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

 _And with a burst of green light, Lily was dead. Then Voldemort advanced on the crying children. He pointed his wand at them._

 _"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Voldemort screamed._

 _But somehow the curse backfired on Voldemort. Harry got a lightning bolt scar on his forehead while Maya got one on her neck. Only minutes later, Dumbledore showed up. He picked up Maya ignoring her cries and screams for Harry. "HAWWY HAWWY!" She screamed, Dumbledore Aparated away._

 _This is the day that Harry became the boy who lived. No one had ever seen Maya again after Dumbledore took her, so they assumed she was dead._

 _12 years later Maya Lives with a squib in America and Harry lives with the Dursleys in England._

 _Maya and Harry never knew that they had a twin until..._


	2. Chapter 2

***12 YEARS LATER***

***HARRY'S POV***

It was about an our after my conversation with the minister of magic, Cornelius Fudge about blowing up Aunt Marge.

I was staying at the Leaky Cauldron at I heard a knock on the door.

 _'Who would be knocking on my door at this hour_?' I thought.

I opened the door to see Professor Dumbledore. "Oh hello Professor Dumbledore." I greeted politely.

"Why hello Mr Potter. I suppose you are why I am here at this hour." He said while sitting down in a vacant chair next to my bed.

I nodded. "Well Mr Potter I know that this will be difficult to take in but..." his voice trailed off.

"What is it Professor? I am sure that I can handle it." I said urging him to go on with what he was about to say.

"You have a twin sister. She lives in The United States in Buffalo, NY." Said Dumbledore looking me straight in the eye.

My jaw dropped. Why didn't we both grow up in the same house. Why a different continent?

"Her name is Amaya Evangeline Potter. She lives with a squib. I am going to get her today because her foster mother doesn't want her anymore ever since an incident with her foster sister's hair and a lighter..."

I snickered at that.

"If it was up to me, Harry, you two would have lived together, but both the Ministry and The Order of the Phoenix thought it would be safer for both you both and the Wizard World. Everyone except for the ministry and the Order thought that Maya was dead so out of despair, no one ever mentioned her. Especially in front of you Harry. You didn't meet her when in your first year of Hogwarts because not many knew she existed so the Ministry decided to wait. But now they want to keep her at Hogwarts ever since Sirius Black escaped Azkaban andI have showed up this late to give you a chance to meet her." He said with a twinkle in his eye.

I grinned, not even caring that I didn't know what The Order of the Phoenix was.

"When can we go?" I asked.

"Now if you like," he said.

I grinned and nodded.

"Ok so we are going to be apparating there. The first time you apparate isn't so pleasant so brace yourself. Grab my arm." Said Dumbledore as he held out his hand to grab.

I grabbed his arm and then I suddenly couldn't breathe and it felt like all on my insides were being squeezed together.

Once this was over Dumbledore and I were standing in front of an apartment building that went about 8 stories high and was pretty wide. There was a park right next to it too.

Dumbledore walked up to the building and I followed. Then he pressed a button that read the numbers 204 and the door to the building unlocked. We went in and walked up the stairs to floor number 2. Then we found room 204.

This moment was the moment that changed my fate.


End file.
